I'm The Reincarnation Of A Princess!
by SonicxAmy134
Summary: Sarah was just your average human. She went to school, had amazing friends, lived with an ordinary family. ...But her life changes when she finds out that she is the reincarnation of a princess who swore revenge on the Robotnik family! Now, Sarah has been thrwon into the world of Mobians where she meets the Sonic gang, Eggman, and... a past lover? What will Sarah do? R&R Please!


_**... Guess who it is. ... If you guessed SonicxAmy134, then you are correct! Hey guy's, and yes, I am here with another story! This one has been on my mind for a while, and I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I know that on some of my other storie's I haven't updated, and I apologize for that! So I thought of doing this as an apology! So I hope you enjoy it, and pleae, please, please, leave a review. Account, or guest. I don't care! Either way is fine! So, without further ado... Enjoy!**_

* * *

I'm The Reincarnation Of A Princess?!

Prologue

In a nation that is ruled by the Royal family, a war is being played. For years the people have had protection from the enemy nation. The brave soldier's who fight to win the war, risk their lives to protect their loved one's. They also fight to honor, and protect the Royal Family. The Royal family has fought this war for many generations. They have never lost a war, and they don't plan to lose this one. ...But sadly, those many years of winning are about to go down the drain.

In the capital of the nation, the land where the Royal Family is located, they are under attack from the enemy nation. The enemy nation managed to send underground soldiers to the Royal land. When they finally reached the Royal nation, they began their attack. The people of the land were killed by the terrifying forces of the enemy nation. Adults, kids, babies, elderly people, everybody was killed no matter the age. The village of the land was on fire, The houses burning to the ground as well as the dead bodies. The sound of horses rang through the empty village. The enemy troop was heading towards the castle where the Royal family was located.

In the distance, the Royal Castle was standing, watching the horror's that took place in the village. There was panic all throughout the castle. The maid's, and servants were panicking. Some of them were leaving, not wanting to face death. Up in her quarter's, the Royal princess was looking at the burning village through the window. A look of anguish on her face. The Royal princess was a purple hedgehog. She had long, flowing quills that reached her waist. She looked to be about 16 years old.

(I'm gonna skip the explaining of what she looks like, and I'm just gonna say that what she's wearing look's like what Princess Elise wore in the Sonic the Hedgehog game. The clothes basically. And even the accessaries. Basically, everything.)

She placed her hand on the window sill, and looked up at the sky. There were a bunch of stars in the sky, that shone over the land. It was as if they were trying to purify the tragedy that happened. Sadly, it didn't work. The moon was out, and it was a full moon. There was a saying that if the moon was out, and it was full, then a something big would happen. And something big did happen.

Just then, her door was swung open. A servant was standing in the doorway, bent over, and panting from lack of oxygen. It was a mongoose, a male to be exact, and he was wearing a black suit. The Royal princess turned towards the servant.

"What is it?" asked the princess.

The servant looked up at the princess, a look of shock, and terror on his face. What he said shocked the princess.

"We have just been informed that the enemy troop is heading over here right now!"

The princess had a look of shock, and disbelief on her face. Her whole body started to shake. Her eyes were wide, and it looked like she was trying to say something, but failed to do so. After a few minutes of registering the information, the princess fixed herself, and looked at the servant with a serious look on her face.

"What is the estimated time of their arrival?" asked the princess with her voice a little shaky.

"W-We have rounded it to about 15 minutes." said the servant with panic in his voice.

The princess sighed, and turned back towards the window. She looked at the burning village in the distance, her face still serious.

"And what about my father and mother? What has become of them?" asked the princess.

The servant looked as if he felt uncomfortable answering that. The answer was probably bad.

"T-They rode into town to try and fight of the enemy, but... by the time our troops got their... they had been killed." answered the frightened servant.

The princess balled her hands into fists, and squeezed them in rage. She still had a serious expression, but you could see the fiery anger in her eyes. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the servant, and the princess. The servant decided to speak up.

"U-Um your highness-"

"Evacuate everyone from the castle."

The servant looked at the princess in shock. She wanted him to do what?!

"Um your highness, what are you saying-"

"I believe I just gave an order. As the princess of the Royal family, I order you to follow my command!" The princess demanded.

The servant took a step back. The fiery anger in the princess's voice was quite scary. And the order she just gave made no sense at all! Why is she doing this?!

"B-But your highness! What shall happen to you?! You can't possibly stay here unprotected!" explained the servant.

The princess turned towards the servant. The servant took another step back from the look in the princess's eyes. She had a look of anger, and hostility in her eyes. If look's could kill, the servant would have been dead by now.

"I shall stay here. Get everyone to safety. I don't care where you go, as long as it is far away from here. I will not risk the lives of more innocent people!" exclaimed the princess.

The servant still wasn't sure about the princess's' command.

"Y-Yes, but your highness-!"

The princess shot a stone-cold glare at the servant. The servant's whole body started to shake. He was so struck with fear that he couldn't finish speaking.

"I do believe that as a servant you are expected to follow my order's! And I do believe that as of this moment, the more you spend time arguing with me, the more time we waste in getting everyone to safety!" exclaimed the princess.

The servant was to struck with fear to reply.

"I know that if I stay here, I will die. But even if I'm dead, as long as my soul is still here, the enemy will never be able to capture this castle! I will not dishonor the Royal family by letting the enemy claim victory!" exclaimed the princess with a fiery tone in her voice.

The servant stared at the princess, in shock. After a few minutes, he bent over, and draped his arm across his stomach. (The way butler's greet people.)

"As you wish, princess. I will see to it that you're command is followed." said the servant.

The servant turned around, and started to walk out the door when the princess stopped him.

"Garret, wait!"

The servant, now identified as Garret, turned back around, towards the princess. The princess gave Garret a smile.

"Thank you, Garret." thanked the princess.

Garret smiled back at the princess.

"It was my honor princess. Any command you gave me, I followed. It is my duty as a servant after all." said Garret.

Garret turned back around, towards the door, and walked out of the princess's room. After Garret left, the princess closed the door. She went to her bed, and knelt down. She reached under her bed , and pulled out an old wooden box. The box was dusty so it looked like it hadn't been touched in years. The princess blew off the dust from the box, and a cloud of dust formed in the air. The princess coughed a bit from the overwhelming amount of dust. After the dust cloud cleared up, the princess opened the box. Inside the box, there were seven emeralds. There was a blue, yellow, red, white, green, purple, and pink emerald. The princess closed her eyes, and clasped her hands together, in front of her chest.

"_Oh great and powerful gods of the Chaos Emeralds, please bestow upon me your power. I ask for one simple wish. I wish to be reborn in the next approaching time of war, so that I can fight for the Royal family, with only my anger, and revenge intent as my power."_ chanted the princess in a somewhat different voice.

After the princess chanted this, the Chaos Emeralds started to glow. They floated out of the box, and stopped in mid-air. They started to spin, and a bright white-light filled the room. The princess shielded her eyes from the blinding light. After a few minutes, the light disappeared. The princess stopped shielding her eyes, and looked at the floating, and glowing emeralds. All of a sudden, the emeralds shot out through the window, and flew in different directions. The princess got up, and went towards the window. She placed her hands on the window sill, and looked out the window. She watched as the emeralds faded out of sight. When the emeralds were finally out of sight, the princess took her hand's off the window sill. She heard shout's, and approaching footsteps outside of her room. After a few minutes, her door was knocked down. The princess turned towards the doorway, her face expressionless. In the doorway, stood the king of the enemy nation. King Robotnik. He had a evil, and disgusting smirk on his face. Behind him, stood his troops.

(I'm gonna leave what he looks like to you guys. If you have an idea on what would be a good description of what he could look like, then send me a PM or leave it in the reviews.)

"Hello, princess. Nice day to conquer a nation, isn't it?" asked King Robotnik.

The princess stared at King Robotnik, still keeping an expressionless face.

In the upper floor hallway of the castle, there was King Robotnik, his troops, and the princess. The princess was walking with her hands folded in front of her. Still keeping her expressionless face. The troops were in a circle around her, blocking out any means of escape. King Robotnik was walking a few feet in front of them. He still had that disgusting smirk on his face.

"So princess, it looks like you're the only one here. What happened to your servants and maids?" King Robotnik asked in his disgusting voice.

The princess did not answer King Robotnik's question. She stayed silent. King Robotnik chuckles at the princess's silence.

"So, playing the silent game, huh? Well, that's fine. Since you'll be permanently silent, soon." informed King Robotnik.

The princess still stayed silent. King Robotnik gave another horrid chuckle at this. It seemed like the princess was playing a bit of a rebel. It didn't matter to him. She wouldn't have the ability to talk anymore, pretty soon.

They were nearing the stairs that led to the first floor of the castle. It led straight into the living room. They descended the stairs, and after a couple of minutes, they reached the bottom of the stairs, the living room. The living room consisted of two couches in the center of the room, a table between them, ancient family painting's lined against the wall, a chandelier, antique's lined against the wall, on tables, and two big double door's that led to the throne room. King Robotnik admired the decor.

"Nice decor, princess. Seem's like the perfect castle for me to conquer, don't ya think?" asked King Robotnik.

The princess clutched her dress, and squeezed it, in rage. How dare this man talk about her family's castle like that?! The nerve of this man!

King Robotnik looked around, when his eyes stopped on the large double door's.

"What does that lead to?" asked King Robotnik while pointing at the two large double door's.

The princess stayed silent. One of the guards got fed up, and slapped the princess across the face. The force from the impact making her stumble a bit.

"King Robotnik asked you a question!" shouted the guard that slapped the princess.

The princess regained herself, and looked at King Robotnik. He was still pointing at the two double door's, but he was looking at the princess.

"Those lead to the throne room." answered the princess.

King Robotnik smirked when he heard this. He gave his horrid chuckle, again. He started to walk towards the large double door's.

"Let's take a tour of the throne room, shall we?"asked King Robotnik.

He motioned for his troops, and the princess to follow him. They started to walk towards the throne room. King Robotnik reached the doors that led to the throne room, and pushed them open. The throne room was a sight of absolute beauty. There were displays of antique's all over the place. There was a set of knight armor in the corner of the room, that looked brand new. There was a rack that held swords of many kinds. And there was the king, and queen's throne in the center of room, placed against the wall.

King Robotnik walked towards the throne's, while admiring the beauty of the throne room, his troop's and the princess following behind him. King Robotnik reached the throne's, and stopped to stare at them. After a few minutes of staring, he walked towards the king's throne and sat upon it.

The princess's eyes widened in rage. How dare he sit on her father's throne! To disrespect her father like that! He will not get away with this!

The princess reached under her dress, and pulled out a dagger that was strapped to her left leg. She broke through the guard barricade, and charged at King Robotnik. King Robotnik smirked, and gave a wave of his hand towards his troop's. The troop's got a hold of the princess, and held her down. The princess started to struggle, demanding that they let her go.

"Let me go, you insolent fool's! I shall not let your pathetic excuse of a king, soil my father's throne! Let me go!" demanded the struggling princess.

King Robotnik started to chuckle when he heard this. The princess stopped struggling, and looked at the chuckling Robotnik. King Robotnik then started to laugh. His laughs echoed all throughout the throne room. After a few minutes of laughing, King Robotnik stopped. He smirked down at the princess. The princess glared at him.

"What do you mean "my father's throne"? Don't you mean **my** throne?" asked King Robotnik.

The princess gasped, and her eyes widened. What foolishness was he talking about?! What did he mean by "his throne"?! Surely he did not mean...!

King Robotnik saw the look of disbelief on the princess's face. He smirked at it. So she was finally putting the piece's together, huh? King Robotnik stood up, and spread his arm's out.

"That's right! I am claiming this castle in the name of the Robotnik family!" exclaimed King Robotnik.

The princess gasped, and stared at King Robotnik in shock, and disbelief. Is he out of his egg-headed mind?! There is no way that he would ever actually conquer the Royal family castle in the name of Robotnik! The thought of it sickened her! She would not stand for this! She started to struggle, trying to get out of the troop's grasp.

"Let go of me! King Robotnik, there is no way I will ever let you take over my family's castle! This castle was made from the first generation of the Royal family, and I will not let you tarnish it's good name!" shouted the princess.

King Robotnik stuck his pink in his ear, and started to twist it. He pulled out his pink, after a few minutes, and plucked something off of his pink. He sighed in annoyance. He started to walk towards the swords rack.

"You know, your starting to become a little annoying, princess. I'm getting real tired of hearing you complain about this castle, and who made it. So what?" said King Robotnik in annoyance.

He reached the swords rack, and looked at the array of swords. After looking at them, he pulled one out. He turned back around, and started to walk towards the princess. The princess eye's widened familiarness, and she gasped when she saw the sword that King Robotnik had taken.

_Th-That's! That's father's sword! That was the sword that was forged from the greatest material ever found on Earth! Why did father not take it with him! It's been passed down from generation to generation in the Royal family; it's an antique!_

King Robotnik stopped in front of the princess. The princess looked up at King Robotnik, giving him a glare. King Robotnik smirked, and gave a wave of his hands to his troops. Two of the troops grabbed the princess's arms, and held them out. The princess was sitting on her legs, and she looked like a prisoner chained up to a wall. King Robotnik raised the sword above his head. He smirked down at the princess.

"Any last word's princess?" asked King Robotnik.

The princess closed her eyes, bowed her head, and shook her head. King Robotnik got the sword ready. The princess opened her right eye, giving a secret glare to King Robotnik. Hostility, and anger was seen in her eyes.

_I swear Robotnik, you and you family shall pay! Many generations of your family in the future will pay for your stupid mistake! And when the time come's, I will get my revenge, not only for me, but for the Royal family as well!_ _You may think that you have conquered this castle, but you shall never truly rule this castle!_

King Robotnik smirked at the princess, one last time.

"Your time is up princes... no. You are no longer a princess. You are but a mere hedgehog. A hedgehog who should be grateful to be killed by your's truly." exclaimed King Robotnik.

The princess's body froze at King Robotnik's words. They enraged her so!

"Goodbye, Sarah the Hedgehog."

King Robotnik brought down the sword.

* * *

A 1,000 years have passed since that fateful day. King Robotnik took over the Royal family castle, and began his plans of world conquest. But after 25 years of his reign, he died under mysterious circumstances. The world was happy that the evil tyrant, known as King Robotnik, was gone forever. The world of humans, and Mobian's was split up into different worlds. All that happened in those time's, was ancient history.

A baby's cries fill a hospital room. In the hospital room, there was a woman, a man, and a baby. The woman was laying in the hospital bed, exhausted from giving birth, and holding her little bundle of joy. The man was standing next to her, smiling down at his wife, and newborn child. The baby was wrapped in a purple blanket, and was giving her first cries, letting the world know that she was born. The baby had a tuft of purple hair. The man and woman looked at each other, and gave each other a loving smile.

"What should we name her?" asked the man in a loving voice.

The woman smiled, and looked down at her newborn baby. She stroked the baby's small tuft of purple hair. When the baby felt this, she started to giggle. The woman smiled at this.

"I think we should name her... Sarah."

* * *

_**... So, how was it?! I read alot of sonic stories that had OCC's like this, and I immediately got idea of this! I lost my story notebook, so I was worried that if I didn't start this, then I would forget it. So this was the prologue, and I hope that this was worth you guy's time! Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Bye, Bye!**_


End file.
